Der Mörder ist immer
by Samusa
Summary: ...der Gärtner? ...der Butler? Na, das müsst ihr dann wohl selbst heraus finden. Die seaQuest hat ein technisches Problem und wir alle wissen, ein Problem kommt selten allein.
1. Ein kleines Problem

Hallö, ich habs dann auch mal geschafft eine eigene Story zu fabrizieren. - Und da ist sie. Reviews sind selbstverständlich durchaus erwünscht! Also sagt mir bitte, was ihr denkt.  
  
Ein Dankeschön geht an meine Betaschwester Yury! Ganz doll lieb von dir!  
  
Und natürlich auch an Kiddo für's immer wieder kehrende „Nerven"!!! Mal unter uns, es hat nicht genervt. Ich hoffe du kannst damit leben.  
  
Disc.: Ich verdien damit kein Geld, mir gehört weder die seaQuest, noch einer der Crew...erst recht nicht Lucas...wir sitzen alle im selben Boot, ihr wisst schon. Es ist einfach ein Dilemma.  
  
Der Mörder ist immer...  
  
by Samusa  
  
Es war dunkel. Er konnte die Hand vor Augen nicht erkennen und tastete sich durch den Raum. Vorsichtig bewegte er sich in die Richtung, in die er glaubte zu wollen. Hier irgendwo musste doch... Das Licht ging wieder an, allerdings dunkler als zuvor.  
  
Ein wenig unruhig drückte er die Taste, welche ihn mit der Brücke in Verbindung brachte.  
  
„Immer noch keine Lösung für unser kleines Stromproblem, Commander?"  
  
„Leider Captain. Im Moment hält der Notstrom alles am Laufen. Wir konnten den Fehler nicht finden. Er muss wohl direkt im System selber liegen."  
  
Dieses mal waren es keine Terroristen oder riesige Seemonster, die die seaQuest in Atem hielten. Seit fast einer Stunde hatte das U-Boot nun mit der eigenen Stromversorgung zu kämpfen und schien dabei mehr oder weniger ratlos. Immer wieder brach das gesamte Netz zusammen und ließ jederman für eine kurze Zeit im Dunklen zurück, bis sich das Notstromsystem einschaltete und die seaQuest wieder mit Licht versorgte und alle vor einem kompletten Zusammenbruch sämtlicher Systeme bewahrte.  
  
„Wenn das so ist, sollte sich Lucas das vielleicht einmal genauer ansehen..."  
  
Captain Bridger griff zu seinem Pal und versuchte Lucas zu erreichen, doch dieser antwortete nicht. Augenrollend verließ er seine Kabine und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem jüngsten Crewmitglied. Gerade in dem Moment, als er den Korridor betrat, kehrte das Licht in seinem vollkommenden Glanz zurück und es schien alles wieder normal zu funktionieren. Misstrauisch blickte der Captain zu den Lampen. „Na mal sehen,wie lange es dies mal gut geht."  
  
Nathan Bridger stand nun vor der Kabinentür des Computerspezialisten und klopfte. Er wartete auf ein „Herein"oder ähnliches, allerdings vergeblich. Niemand antwortete. War der Junge etwa schon wieder bei Darwin? Er konnte doch nicht seine gesamte Zeit damit verbringen mit dem Delphin zu spielen. Schließlich hatte er auch Verpflichtungen. Bridger entschied sich, den Teenager auf dem Seedeck zu suchen.  
  
Gerade als er sich umdrehte, um zu gehen, hörte er ein Geräusch, welches eindeutig aus Lucas' Kabine zu kommen schien. Kurzerhand entschloss Bridger sich dazu, nach dem Rechten zu schauen. Vielleicht war der Junge ja doch dort...  
  
Der Captain öffnete die Tür, als erneut das Licht erlisch. „Großartig."Da stand er nun in der Tür und konnte rein gar nichts erkennen. „Lucas? Bist du hier?" Er glaubte zu erkennen, dass hier niemand war und ging einen Schritt vorwärts, als er merkte, dass sich dort am Boden etwas bewegte. Er versuchte angestrengt etwas zu erkennen.  
  
Der Notstrom aktivierte sich erneut und vor Bridger stand ein ziemlich überrascht aussehender Lucas Wolenczak, der den Captain mit großen Augen ansah. „Müssen Sie mich so erschrecken?!"Das Computergenie legte ein schweres Buch auf seinen ohnehin vollbepackten Tisch, welches ihm zuvor runtergefallen war.  
  
„Ich hab dich erschreckt? Wer antwortet denn hier nicht, wenn man ihn auf seinem Pal kontaktiert und überfällt ahnungslose Menschen ind der Dunkelheit und steht plötzlich da?"Bridger war ziemlich genervt von dem ewigen Licht an, Licht aus, konnte sich aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er merkte wie sehr sich Lucas tatsächlich erschrocken hatte.  
  
„Ich hab sie nicht gehört. Kein Grund mich beinahe als Teppich zu benutzen."  
  
Bridger schaute auf die nicht gerade kleinen Kopfhörer des Teenagers und verstand nun warum er ihn gar nicht gehört haben konnte.  
  
„Sie haben selbst gesagt, ich soll nicht immer das gesamte Boot mit meiner Musik unterhalten."  
  
Nathan musste schmunzeln, weil er merkte wie sehr es ihn anscheinend wurmte, dass er sich so erschrecken ließ - so sehr wie der Junge sich verteidigte. Dieses Schmunzeln machte es aber auch nicht besser, deswegen kam er schnell auf das eigentliche Thema.  
  
„Schon gut. Eigentlich wollte ich dich bitten, dich mal um unser kleines Stromproblem zu kümmern. Ich denke dir dürfte das auch aufgefallen sein."  
  
„Ist mir doch doch tatsächlich nicht entgangen."Jetzt musste auch Lucas grinsen, wenn auch eher aus Trotz, als aus purer Fröhlichkeit. „Ich dachte eigentlich die unzähligen Techniker an Bord, würden das Problem bald in den Griff kriegen."  
  
„Das dachte ich auch. Die konnten aber nichts finden."In dem Moment kehrte mal wieder das normale Licht zurück. „Sie glauben es liegt womöglich am System selbst. Ein Virus vielleicht. Wäre doch möglich. Das würde dann eindeutig in deinen Aufgabenbereich gehören."  
  
„Das müsste aber schon ein verdammt cleverer Virus sein. Immerhin hab ich das Sicherheitssystem mitenwickelt. Da kommt keiner so schnell durch, ohne dass ich davon Wind bekomme."  
  
Der Captain sagte darauf nichts weiter. Lucas seufzte. „Gut. Ich werd es mir ansehen."  
  
„Vielen rechtherzlichen Dank."sagte Bridger sarkastisch.  
  
„Ja ja, schon gut."Lucas rollte mit den Augen, musste aber dennoch lächeln. Man hätte meinen können, die beiden hätten sich bei diesem Wortwechsel nicht wirklich gut verstanden. Doch der Schein trügte. In Wirklichkeit waren sie auch in deisem Moment ein Herz und eine Seele. Selbst wenn sie sich gegenseitig auf die Nerven gingen.  
  
„Sehr gut. Ich hab nämlich keine Lust, groß erklären zu müssen, warum dieses technische Wunderwerk alle fünf Minuten im Dunkeln weiterschippert. Wenn ich daran denke, dass wir in 20 Minuten ein Wissenschaftsteam an Bord holen...bis dahin sollte vielleicht dann doch wieder alles funktionieren. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie besonders erpicht darauf sind, ihre Forschungen bei Kerzenlicht durchzuführen."  
  
„Hat doch was."  
  
Bridger musste lachen. „In der Tat, mal abgesehen davon, dass es dann auch Probleme mit den Computern und sonstigen Geräten gibt."  
  
Das wollte Lucas sich lieber gar nicht erst vorstellen. Es nervte ihn schon ohne Ende, dass seine Computer jedes mal für kurze Zeit ohne Strom waren, aber gleich ganz ohne...schrecklicher Gedanke. „Ich werd sofort versuchen etwas herauszufinden. Ich sag Ihnen dann Bescheid."  
  
„Sehr gut. Dann mach ich mich mal langsam auf den Weg in die Labors, um nach dem Rechten zu schauen."  
  
Lucas konnte darauf nicht mehr als einen seltsamen Laut von sich geben, da sich bereits unzählig viel Schokolade in seinem Mund befand. Mit einem amüsierten Lächeln verließ Nathan Bridger den Raum.  
  
Schneller als Bridger lieb war, verstrichen die 20 Minuten und so blieb ihm zunächst keine andere Wahl, als die Wissentschaftler in Empfang zu nehmen und zu hoffen, dass Lucas es in der Zwischenzeit tatsächlich geschafft haben würde, das Stromnetz zu stabilisieren. immerhin war seit er bei dem Teenager war, nichts mehr passiert.  
  
Also wartete Nathan Bridger zusammen mit Dr. Kristin Westphalen darauf, dass sich die Schleuse öffnete. Als die Gäste nun die seaQuest betraten, bot sich den Wartenden ein recht komischer Anblick. Vorne weg gingen zwei Männer, die unterschiedlicher nicht hätten sein können. Der eine klein und seinem Bauch zum Anschein nach dem Bier nicht abgeneigt, der andere ziemlich groß und eher schmächtig gebaut. Der kleinere der beiden kam sogleich freundlich lächelnd auf den Captain und die Doktorin zu, um ihnen die Hand zu geben.  
  
„Sie müssen Professor Roberts sein. Es freut mich sehr, dass..."begann der Captain, wurde allerdings unterbrochen.  
  
„Nein, Sie müssen entschuldigen. Mein Name ist Dr. Grey. Und das ist Dr. Dickson."Er deutete auf den hochgewachsenen Mann neben ihm. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt brachten vier Offiziere nicht gerade wenig Equipment an Bord, wiederum gefolgt, von einem etwa 40 jährigen Mann mit zerzausten längeren Haaren.  
  
„Das ist Prof. Roberts. Wir sind seine assistierenden Wissenschaftler." Während Dr Grey, dies in freundlichen Worten erzählte, schien Dr. Dickson nicht gerade das zu sein, was man im Allgemeinen gutgelaunt nannte. Zumindest nicht im Zusammenhang mit jenem seltsamen Professor Roberts.  
  
Dieser bewegte sich nun ebenfalls auf das kleine Grüppchen zu und legte dabei einen eher entspannten Gang an den Tag. „Hallo, ich bin wohl der, den sie suchen."Er gab dem Captain ohne großes Zögern die Hand und schüttelte sie schwungvoll. „Ich muss ja sagen, die seaQuest ist schon beeindruckend. Nicht schlecht."Er sah sich staunend um, während er weiterhin die Hand des Captains schüttelte.  
  
Perplex, aber ebenso amüsiert entriss sich Bridger der nicht enden wollenden Begrüßung. „Es freut mich, Sie an Bord zu haben. Ich bin Captain Nathan Bridger und das ist Dr. Kr..."Nathan wollte Kristin gerade vorstellen, als diese die Zügel selbst in die Hand nahm.  
  
„Sie sind Professor Graham Roberts?!"Ungläubig sah sie den freundlich lächelnden Mann an. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass dieser Hippie die unzähligen Abhandlungen über Evoltuion und Meeresbiologie verfasst hatte, welche von aller Welt in so hohen Tönen gelobt wurde. Wäre sie noch ein Teenager gewesen, hätte man Dr. Kristin Westphalen getrost als einen Fan des Professors bezeichnen können. Aber im Moment betrachtete sie ihn mit einer gehörigen Portion Skepsis. _Andererseits_, dachte sie, _wenn selbst Teenager Delphine zum Sprechen bringen können...  
_  
„Ja ja, genau der."lachte Roberts.  
  
Dr. Westphalen war es schon etwas peinlich. Sie hätte am liebsten über sich selbst gelacht. „Ich bin Dr. Kristin Westphalen und die wissentschaftliche Leiterin an Bord der seaQuest. Es ist mir eine Ehre Sie kennen zu lernen." Sie erwiederte das freundliche Lächeln des Professors.  
  
„Auf die Gefahr hin, das kleine Beeinandersein zu unterbrechen...", sagte Dr. Dickson geschwollen, „Wann können wir in die Labors?"  
  
„Nun, zunächst bringen wir..."Plötzlich wurde es erneut dunkel. Sämtliche Lichter waren erloschen und niemand war im Stande noch etwas zu erkennen.  
  
„Darf man fragen, was das zu bedeuten hat?"fragte Dr. Dickson hörbar verärgert, während man Dr. Grey ein wenig unruhig atmen hörte. „Was geht hier vor?"fragte er ängstlich.  
  
Dazu, den Wissentschaftler zu beruhigen kam niemand mehr, denn Dr. Dickson kümmerte sich nicht weiter um seinen Kollegen. „Ich hoffe, Ihnen ist bewusst, dass..."grummelte er weiter.  
  
„Ach kommen Sie Dickson! Im Dunkeln ist gut Munkeln!"rief Roberts gut gelaunt und im selben Moment schaltete sich der Notstrom hinzu und das völlig genervte Gesicht von Dr. Dickson war zu erkennen.  
  
„Captain, gibt es Probleme an Bord?"fragte der rundliche Dr. Grey verunsichert.  
  
„In der Tat. Aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Es handelt sich lediglich um ein kleines Problem im internen Stromnetz. Ich schlage vor, wir bringen zunächst ihr Equipment in die vorgesehenen Labors und zeigen Ihnen ihre Quatiere. Bis dahin wird das Problem sicher behoben sein." Bridger war sich natürlich bewusst, dass absolut gar nichts sicher war. Zumindest hoffte er, dass bis zu dem Zeitpunkt alles soweit geklärt sein würde.  
  
Dr. Dickson rückte seine Brille zurecht und mit einem verächtlichen Grummeln setzte er sich in Bewegung, gefolgt von den vier Offizieren, die für Kisten voller Equipment verantwortlich waren. „Wären Sie dann so gütig, uns den entsprechenden Weg zu zeigen? Das wäre wirlklich hilfreich."  
  
Kristin Westphalen war sich nicht sicher was sie mehr nervte. Das ständige Lichtspielchen, oder der eben erst kennengelernte Dr. Dickson. Das konnte ja eine schöne Zusammenarbeit werden. Wenigstens schien Professor Roberts einen weniger anstrengenden Eindruck zu machen, wenn auch auf eine unkonventionelle Art und Weise.  
  
Das Licht kehrte wieder vollständig zurück und Bridger machte sich erneut auf den Weg zu Lucas, während Kristin die Wissentschaftler zu den Labors und den Kajüten begleitete. Hoffentlich hatte Lucas etwas herausgefunden.  
  
„Das ist einfach eine Katastrophe!!"Benjamin Krieg kam in die Kabine des Computergenies hereingestürmt.  
  
„Ben, nicht jetzt."sagte Lucas voll konzentriert. Doch das ignorierte der Versorgungsoffizier einfach.  
  
„Ich sag dir, ein Disaster. Mal ein längerer Stromausfall und das war's." Ben schaute auf seinen jungen Freund, der immer noch auf seinen Computerbildschirm starrte...  
  
Doch das hielt er nicht lange aus: „Was meinst du Ben?"fragte er neugierig.  
  
„Was ich meine? Den Kühlschrank, den meine ich. Die ganzen Köstlichkeiten in gefrorener Form. Wenn es noch schlimmer kommt, können wir sie bald trinken."  
  
„Ben, es ist nur Eis."Lucas grinste.  
  
„Ach, ist das so? Ist es auch nur Eis, wenn wir die richtigen Leute davon überedet kriegen, dass irgendwer sich um eben jenes Eis kümmern muss. Quasi vor dem Untergang retten muss?"  
  
„Du willst das ganze Eis...?"In Lucas Kopf arbeitete es gewaltig. Eigentlich sollte er nach einem Virus Ausschau halten, welches für das ganze Chaos verantwortlich sein könnte, aber anderseits wusste er jetzt genau, wozu Ben überhaupt hergekommen war. Er wollte sich nur über das Eis hermachen. Und hatte sogar einen Plan, wenn man es denn so nennen konnte. Daran zweifelte der Teenager noch, aber Fakt war, dass ihm dieses kleine Angebot gerade sehr verlockend vorkam. Außerdem war es eh unwahrscheinlich, dass es ein Virus durch sein Sicherheitssystem geschafft haben könnte.  
  
„Na, was sagst du Kumpel?"fragte Ben, schon voll Vorfreude.  
  
Lucas stand auf und stellte sich seinem älteren Freund gegenüber. „Ich könnte ein wenig Eis vertragen."  
  
„Wusst ich doch. Ich hab schon alles vorbereitet. Wir können uns ruhig großzügig bedienen, denn in meinem Quartier befinden sich neuerdings akkubetriebene Kühlboxen."Krieg rieb sich die Hände.  
  
Zum zweiten mal an diesem Tag stand Bridger nun vor Lucas' Tür. Wenn er den Jungen jetzt erneut mit den Kopfhörern entdecken würde, müsste er wohl mal ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihm reden. Eigentlich war er sich aber ziemlich sicher, dass er Lucas vor seinen Computer vorfinden würde. Bridger klopfte.  
  
Kurz darauf wurde die Tür von innen geöffnet und der Captain sah in die überraschten Augen des Computerspezialisten. „Oh hallo Captain. Sind die Wissentschaftler schon angekommen?"fragte er und ärgerte sich innerlich, dass Bridger auch immer so ein gutes Timing haben musste. Die Sache mit dem Eis konnte er wohl für's erste abhaken.  
  
„Ja, sind sie. Sie haben auch gleich unsere kleine Lichtshow bewundern können. Hast du etwas herausgefunden?"  
  
„Äh, nicht so richtig. Ich glaube nach wie vor, dass es kein Virus ist."  
  
„Ich hoffe doch aber, dass du deswegen nicht nur halbherzig gesucht hast." Bridger bahnte sich einen Weg an Lucas vorbei in den kleinen Raum und stand sogleich neben Lieutenant Krieg.  
  
„Mr. Krieg. Was machen Sie denn hier? Ich hoffe Sie lenken Lucas nicht von seiner Aufgabe ab."Irgendwie hatte Bridger da so eine Ahnung. Wenn Benjamin Krieg und Lucas Wolenczak zusammen in einem Raum waren, könnte man ruhigen Gewissens auch schon mal mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen. Vielleicht übertrieb Nathan bei dem Gedanken ein wenig, aber in gewisser Weise, stimmte es schon.  
  
„Captain. Nein, ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen. Die Pflicht ruft." Schneller als Bridger gucken konnte war Ben auch schon aus der Kabine gehuscht, jedoch nicht ohne Lucas Bescheid zu sagen, dass er mit der Eisaktion noch wartete. Ohne seinen jungen Komplizen hätte es dem Versorgungsoffizier auch nur halb soviel Spaß gemacht.  
  
„Lucas, ich weiß, dass du dir nicht vorstllen kannst, dass es ein Virus ist, aber sei so nett und vergewissere dich."Bridger hatte es im Gefühl, das würde noch ein langer Tag werden.  
  
„Ja, ich werd alles ganz genau überprüfen. Hm, vielleicht...sind Sie sicher dass sie auch die Stromrechnung bezahlt haben?"Lucas musste unweigerlich grinsen.  
  
Bridger aber seufzte ein wenig genervt auf: „Lucas."  
  
„Aye aye."seufzte er nun auch. Wieso gab es nur immer so viele Dinge, die man gerne tun würde, wenn man dazu verpflichtet war, anderen Aufgaben nachzukommen?  
  
„Ich sag dir was, ich sorg auch dafür, dass heute zum Mittag zwei Portionen Eis für dich zur Verfügung stehen."  
  
_Wenn dann noch eins da ist_, dachte Lucas. „Mhm. Toll."  
  
Bridger schüttelte nur den Kopf und verließ den Raum. „Kinder."

Forsetzung folgt...


	2. Die Eismission

Anm.: Vielen Dank an euch drei für eure Reviews!!!!!!!!!! Hab mich sehr gefreut.  
  
Yury: Miss Watson, Sie haben gut kombiniert. Schuld an allem sind zum Teil die Conan-Wiederholungen und ebenso der Englischunterricht vom diesem Jahr! Wozu der alles gut sein kann! ;o) Werden wir mal sehen, wer sich so alles erschrecken lässt.  
  
Kiddo: Das ist ja schon fast gruselig, seltsamer Zufall. Schreibst du denn die Story trotzdem noch? Die dürfte nicht genauso werden wie meine, das wäre dann schon wirklich merkwürdig. :)  
  
Ich würde sagen, Ben ist einfach leicht zu durchschauen.  
  
Tina: Du hast recht, ich werde natürlich nichts verraten. Aber fragen kostet ja nichts. ;)  
  
Also sollten wir mal alle die gleiche FF on stellen, wird es Zeit sich mal Gedanken zu machen. Oder? Aber bin ich mal gespannt auf die Story, die so ähnlich ist.  
  
Hm, Nachtsichtbrillen? Die kriegen von mir keine, so einfach. Das wäre sicher einfacher, aber wo ist denn da der Spaß? Ist Benjamin Krieg der Eismörder? ;o) Wir werden sehen, ihr könnt gern raten, ich werde natürlich nicht sagen, ob es richtig ist oder nicht. Allerdings befürchte ich fast, dass es ab einem gewissen Punkt einfach sein wird zu erraten, wer hier...aber pssssst....  
  
Innerhalb einer weiteren halben Stunde vollzog sich das Lichtspektakel weitere vier Mal. Die an Bord gekommenen Wissenschaftler hatten ihre Quartiere bezogen und befanden sich nun zusammen mit Dr. Westphalen in einem Labor auf dem Seedeck. Was das Stromproblem anging, so war ihnen natürlich nicht entgangen, dass es wohl doch nicht so einfach zu beseitigen war.  
  
„Dr. Westphalen", Dickson kam auf die Ärztin zu, „Wie lange soll dieses Theater denn noch weiter gehen? Wir sind an Bord der seaQuest, weil hier optimale Forschungsbedingungen vorherrschen. Dies ist ja nun offensichtlich nicht mehr der Fall. Können wir in irgendeiner Form mit einer Entschädigung rechnen?"  
  
Kristin wusste nicht so recht was sie darauf antworten solle. Nicht dass sie nicht schlagfertig genug war, um dieser anstrengenden Person die Stirn zu bieten, allerdings war sie ein wenig zu aufgebracht. Was erwartete dieser Mann denn? Einen Präsentkorb mit einem Entschuldigungskärtchen? Sicher war es nicht gerade rühmlich, dass an Bord gerade solch ungewöhnliche Umstände herrschten, aber daran war nun mal im Moment nichts zu rütteln. Außerdem würde es sicher nicht mehr lange dauern. Mit diesem Gedanken versuchte sich Kristin zumindest zu beruhigen.  
  
Dr. Westphalen wollte sich gerade dazu durchringen, Dr. Dickson zu antworten, als Professor Roberts sich einmischte. „Ach Dickson, müssen Sie wieder rummaulen?"Er hatte ein Grinsen auf den Lippen, es schien wohl eines der dauerhaften Sorte zu sein. „Wir kommen schon früh genug dazu, uns unsere Pflänzchen anzuschauen und zu untersuchen. Genießen Sie doch lieber, dass Sie sich an einem so beeindruckendem Ort befinden."  
  
Dickson verzog keine Miene und schob lediglich seine Brille zurecht. „In der Tat, eine derartige Häufung von Stromausfällen ist wirklich beeindruckend."  
  
„Dickson!"Roberts knuffte seinen Kollegen in den Oberarm. Dieser schien etwas derartiges schon häufiger erlebt zu haben und blickte nur ziemlich finster zu dem Professor. „Gut, wenn ich das richtig sehe, warten wir, bis wir sicher sein können, nicht mehr von einer Minute zur nächsten im Dunkeln zu sitzen. Entschuldigen Sie mich."  
  
Dr. Dickson verließ das Labor. Das konnte Kristin nur recht sein.  
  
„Wie halten Sie es nur mit ihm aus?"fragte Sie den Professor und den plötzlich neben ihnen stehenden Dr. Grey.  
  
„Man gewöhnt sich an alles.", erklärte Grey freundlich, „Er ist lediglich sehr gewissenhaft, wenn es um seine Arbeit geht und besitzt darüber hinaus manchmal ein wenig zu viel Sarkasmus."  
  
„Genau. Wie sagt man so schön: Harte Schale, weicher Kern. So übel is er gar nicht."  
  
Das wunderte Kristin doch ein wenig. Auf sie wirkte es so, als wäre Dr. Dickson dem Professor nicht gerade wohlgesonnen. Jedenfalls schien er nicht allzu sehr große Zuneigung gegenüber Graham Roberts zu empfinden. Dieser wiederum, machte nicht Eindruck, als wäre es ihm aufgefallen.  
  
„Tja, ...", der weltberühmte Wissenschaftler rieb sich die Hände, „Gibt's hier irgendwo etwas, um den Magen zu füllen?"  
  
„Oh, ich könnte auch etwas zu Essen vertragen."sagte Dr. Grey.  
  
„Jaha, das hab ich mir schon fast gedacht."Der Professor musste laut lachen und Grey stimmte verlegen mit ein.  
  
„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass ich Ihnen dann einmal den Weg zeige."  
  
Völlig antriebslos saß Lucas immer noch vor seinem Computer. Er hatte nichts gefunden, was auch nur annähernd ein Virus hätte sein können. Welch eine Überraschung, warum glaubte ihm eigentlich keiner? Immerhin war ihm das von Anfang an klar gewesen. Es hatte also gar keinen Sinn hier noch weiter rumzusuchen. Wo nichts war, konnte man auch nichts finden. Das müsste auch der Captain einsehen.  
  
Außerdem machte sich nun auch der Magen des Computergenies bemerkbar.  
  
„Na, jetzt erst recht. Raus hier."sagte Lucas und verließ seine Kabine und machte sich auf, um Ben abzuholen. Dann würden die zwei endlich zur Messe gehen und sich holen was ihnen zusteht.  
  
„Hey Ben, kann's losgehen?"fragte der Teenager als er die Kabine des Lieutenants betrat.  
  
Die Antwort auf diese Frage kam in Form einer Kühlbox in Lucas' Arme geflogen. „Hier, du nimmst eine und ich nehm eine. Damit dürften wir dann auskommen."  
  
„Also nehm ich das jetzt mal als ein Ja?"Lucas hätte die Box beinahe fallen gelassen.  
  
Währendessen war Ben schon längst aus seiner vollgerümpelten Kabine verschwunden und stand nun draußen auf dem Korridor. „Jungchen, mach die Tür zu und beeil dich. Ich hab nachher tatsächlich noch Dienst und dachte mir, ich schau da mal vorbei."  
  
Lucas schloss die Kabinentür und lief dem Versorgungsoffizier hinterher. „Äh, Ben. Ich hatte eigentlich vor noch etwas Richtiges zu essen, bevor wir den Kühlschrank plündern."  
  
Ben blieb stehen. „Von einem bestimmten Standpunkt aus betrachtet, gibt es nichts an Bord, was auch nur annähern richtiges Essen darstellt. Das stammt doch so ziemlich alles aus dem Labor und..."  
  
„Ben. Ben, bevor du diesen Vortrag zum hundertzehnten Mal vorträgst, sollten wir lieber weiter, sonst kommen wir erst zum Abendbrot in der Messe an."  
  
Im Laufschritt, wobei Ben das Tempo angab, näherten die zwei sich der Messe. Gerade als sie schon die Tür sehen konnten, bemerkten sie, wie Dr. Westphalen und zwei Männer gerade in den Raum spazierten.  
  
Der Teenager und der Offizier blieben stehen. „Tja, Ben. Da müssen wir wohl oder übel doch erst mal was essen, denn sollte unsere Ernährungsexpertin etwas von unserer Aktion mitkriegen, dann können wir die ganze Sache so oder so sein lassen."Grinsend sah der Kleinere den Größeren an.  
  
„Wirklich reizend. Da wartet man geduldig auf jemanden, weil man großzügig wie man ist, mit ihm teilen will...und das ist der Dank dafür?"  
  
„Schon klar, du brauchst doch nur jemanden der dir tragen hilft und auf den du die Schuld schieben kannst, falls die Sache schief gehen sollte."  
  
„Das sind ganz gemeine Unterstellungen. Ich bin nun mal ein netter Mensch, das ist alles."  
  
Lucas lachte. „Lass uns endlich reingehen. Du kannst natürlich auch hier so lange warten und ich geh allein was essen."Das Computergenie setzte sich in Bewegung.  
  
Entrüstet folgte ihm der Versorgungsoffizier. „Hast gewonnen. Aber sobald der Doc weg ist, fallen wir über den Kühlschrank her."  
  
„Oh Lucas! Setz dich zu uns. Ich möchte dir jemanden vorstellen."Dr. Westphalen winkte den Teenager, der gerade mit einem Tablett mit Essen in ihrer Sichtweite lief, zu dem Tisch, an dem sie zusammen mit Dr. Dickson und Professor Roberts platz genommen hatte.  
  
Ganz brav, wenn auch nicht unbedingt grenzenlos erfreut, machte er sich auf den Weg. Dicht gefolgt von Benjamin Krieg, der es sich selbstverständlich nicht nehmen ließ, seinem jungen Freund an den Tisch zu folgen. Kristin hatte das ein wenig verärgert zur Kenntnis genommen.  
  
„Lieutenant, haben sie denn keinen Dienst?"fragte sie ganz unschuldig.  
  
„Ähm, doch. In Kürze. Ich dachte mir, ich esse vorher noch eine Kleinigkeit. Mit leerem Magen arbeitet es sich nicht so gut."Ben setzte ein charmantes Lächeln auf, welches Kristin jedoch nicht davon abhielt noch einmal nachzuhaken.  
  
„So? Und was wollen Sie essen? Den Tisch?."Die drei anderen Personen am Tisch beobachteten das Gespräch und fanden es recht unterhaltsam. Der Professor aß nebenbei seinen Kartoffelbrei, welchen er ohne seinen Blick von dem Lieutenant und der Doktorin abzuwenden in sich rein schauffelte, als wäre es Popcorn.  
  
„Ähhh, nein...ich...bediene mich heute bei Lucas. So viel wie der Junge sich auffüllen ließ, da würde er ja Tage dran sitzen. Nicht wahr? Lucas?"  
  
Dem Computergenie war der drohende Ton in Bens Stimme natürlich nicht entgangen. Er empfand es als recht genugtuend, dass Ben ihm im Moment so ziemlich ausgeliefert war und hätte beinahe seinen Teller weggezogen und gesagt, er wüsste nicht, was der Offizier meine...doch dann erinnerte er sich an ihr Vorhaben und entschied sich dagegen.  
  
„Ja. So ist das wohl."antwortete er nun zähneknirschend.  
  
Triumphierend sah Ben zu Kristin. Sollte sie mal versuchen, ihm etwas nachzusagen. Es würde ihr nicht gelingen. „Haben Sie auch vor, sich das Besteck für die Spaghetti zu teilen?"fragte Dr. Westphalen und war sich hundert prozentig sicher, dass der Versorgungsoffizier etwas im Schilde führte. Das sagte ihr ihre Intuition und diese hatte wirklich Übung was Benjamin Krieg betraf.  
  
„Es gab auch Spaghetti?!"rief Roberts plötzlich völlig empört. „Und warum esse ich dann hier zermatschte Kartoffeln?? Hey Grey, haben Sie das gewusst??"Der Dr. wollte gerade antworten, kam aber nicht zu Wort.  
  
„Wenn das so ist, dann hol ich mir gleich noch eine Portion von dem leckeren Essen!"Absolut begeistert wollte der Akademiker loslaufen.  
  
„Wenn Sie schon dabei sind, könnten Sie mir freundlicherweise noch eine Gabel mitbringen?"fragte Ben nun frei heraus, da er nicht einmal wusste, wer der Nudelfan eigentlich war. Kristin wollte dem Offizier gerade eine Botschaft mit dem Ellbogen überbringen, er sollte sich gefälligst benehmen.  
  
„Na klar. Mach ich glatt!"Schon war der Professor unterwegs.  
  
Zufrieden lehnte Ben sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Lucas schluckte gerade eine geraume Menge Nudeln runter, während er sich schon wieder mit dem Auffüllen der Gabel beschäftigte und sah zu Dr. Westpalen.  
  
„Sie sehen aus, als hätten Sie einen Geist gesehen. Wollten Sie uns nicht vorstellen?"  
  
„J-ja."In Gedanken hatte Kristin sich damit beschäftigt, dass Benjamin Krieg und Graham Roberts sich irgendwie ähnlich waren. Nicht, dass sie sich sonderlich ähnlich sahen, aber sie befürchtete, dass die beiden Männer sich gut verstehen würden. Wieder war es ihre Intuition, die ihr das sagte. Was für ein absurder Gedanke. Zumindest hoffte sie innigst, dass er absurd war.  
  
Schon kam Professor Roberts mit einem riesigem Berg voll Spaghettis auf seinem Teller zurück und reichte Ben auch gleich sein Besteck.  
  
„Tausend Dank. Wer sind Sie eigentlich, wenn man fragen darf?"Jetzt machte sich auch Ben über Lucas' Teller her, sehr zum Ärger des Teenagers.  
  
Roberts hatte schon den Mund voll und quetschte ein „Bitte bitte."durch die Lippen und schluckte dann runter. „Meine Wenigkeit nennt sich Graham Roberts."Lucas schob seinen Teller komplett zu Ben, damit der nicht mehr so weit rüberrutschen musste, um an die Spaghetti zu kommen.  
  
„Professor Roberts. Professor Graham Roberts??"Lucas schaute ungläubig, aber mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.  
  
„Wieso, kennst du ihn?"fragte Ben ahnungslos. Lucas ignorierte seinen Freund völlig. Der Offizier zuckte mit den Schultern und aß weiter.  
  
„Ja doch. Genau der. Seid ihr hier alle so schwer zu überzeugen?"  
  
„Professor, ich wollte Ihnen gern Lucas Wolenczak vorstellen, denn..." Kristin versuchte nun wieder Ordnung in die Situation zu bringen.  
  
„Lucas? Ach richtig, die Dame vom Küchenpersonal meinte, ich solle einem Lucas Bescheid sagen, dass sie die Kühlboxen neben den Kühlschrank gestellt hat."Das Grinsen in Lucas' Gesicht verschwand im Bruchteil einer Sekunde und Ben ließ seine Gabel auf den Teller fallen. Nervös sahen sich der Versorgungsoffizier und das Computergenie an.

Fortsetzung folgt...

...dann auch mit dem eigentlichen Verbrechen!


	3. Das Verbrechen

Anm.: Vielen Dank an euch für die Reviews!

Yury: Danke, ich nehm gern ein Stückchen Melone...wie du auf die Sache mit dem Essen kommst, ist mir immer noch ein Rätsel. ;o)

Wenn du mich fragst, sind die Wissenschaftler mehr oder weniger normal. Ich glaub allerdings der Herr Professor hat den Zug zum erwachsen werden irgendwie verpasst. Er ist mehr einer der lockeren Sorte. Ich glaub aber nicht, dass es dafür ein Kurs an einer Uni gab.

Kiddo: Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Es gibt zwei Gründe, warum ich nicht früher geschrieben hab; 1. Ich bin supa gut im Verwerfen von Ideen und 2. Musste ich mir meine Platz am Compi erkämpfen...mit Laptop (auch wenn es so ein Uralt Teil ist) schreibt es sich leichter.

Tina: Ich glaub Kristin würde sich mit Händen und Füßen wehren, sollte Dr. Dickson wirklich ein Date mit ihr wollen. ;D Und wenn du mich fragst, macht es Ben eher noch Spaß die gute Frau Doktorin zu ärgern. Im Gegenzug dazu, hat sie sicher auch kein allzu großes Problem damit, sollte sie ihm nun die ihm nun die Eisaktion vermiesen...wir werden sehen.

„Wozu braucht ihr denn bitte Kühlboxen?"wollte Kristin nun wissen.

„Oh, hätte ich das jetzt nicht sagen sollen?"fragte der Professor, sich schuldig fühlend.

„Oh nein, ich bin Ihnen sogar dankbar. Also, was heckt ihr wieder aus? Ihr solltet lieber reden, ich finde es so wieso raus."Jetzt gab es keinen Zweifel mehr für die Wissenschaftlerin.

Keiner sagte etwas. Dann erhob sich Dr. Grey und wollte sein Tablett weg bringen. „Entschuldigen Sie mich. Ich werde in meine Kabine gehen."

„Nur eine Portion heute Grey?"lachte Professor Roberts und wieder stimmte der Dr. mit einem verlegenem „Jaha."ein. Als dieser den Raum verlassen hatte, widmete sich Dr. Westphalen wieder Ben und Lucas, die in der Zwischenzeit schon hofften aus dem Schneider zu sein. Dummerweise war ihnen auch keine passende Ausrede eingefallen.

„Also, raus mit der Sprache."Kristin ließ nicht locker.

Roberts vollendete in diesem Moment seine Mahlzeit, trank sein Wasser in einem Zug aus und stellte es geräuschvoll auf den Tisch zurück. „Ach und da fällt mir ein, ich soll noch sagen, dass sie sehr dankbar für die Boxen war, da sie sie so dringend beraucht hatte."Er machte ein leicht zweifelndes Gesicht und wartete auf die Reaktion der Wissenschaftlerin.

Diese wusste nur zu gut, dass das eben eine Lüge war. Noch nicht einmal eine gute, aber was sollte sie machen? Dem genialen, wenn auch ungewöhnlichen Professor eine Standpauke halten?

„Na schön. Ich werd mich auf den Weg machen und mich nach dem Stand der Dinge erkundigen."Mit einem wissenden Blick auf Lucas und Ben verschwand auch Kristin aus der Messe.

Nun befanden sich nur noch die drei Personen am Tisch und Iva, die Küchenfrau in dem Raum. Um diese Uhrzeit war hier für nicht viel los. Dennoch war es ungewöhnlich leer.

„Wofür sind die Kühlboxen nun wirklich da?"Roberts hatte sich auf seine Unterarme gestützt und sprach im Flüsterton. Stellte sich die Frage, ob der Professor für seine edelmütige Tat eingeweiht werden sollte oder nicht? Immerhin wären sie nur durch ihn beinahe aufgeflogen.

„Da wollen wir das Eis aus dem Kühlschrank verstauen."erzählte Ben einfach drauf los. Anscheinend hatte dieser bereits entschieden, den Professor einzuweihen. Lucas fühlte sich plötzlich ziemlich fehl am Platz.

„Es gibt auch noch Eis? Hervorragend. Kann ich da mitmachen?"fragte Graham Roberts unglaublich begeistert.

„Logisch. Mein Name ist übrigens Benjamin Krieg. Ich bin der Versorgungsoffizier. Also, sollten Sie was brauchen, dann..."

„Wie wärs mit Dutzen? Dieser Anlass scheint mir nicht sehr förmlich zu sein."

„Okay, dann Ben."

„Graham, oder Gra oder Ham...such dir was aus."

Das war ja eine herzliche Begegnung. Lucas saß mit verschränkten Armen in seinem Stuhl und schaute zu, wie die zwei Herren sich amüsierten. Irgendwas war doch nicht normal.

„Sag mal Ben, ihr seid nicht zufällig verwandt?"wollte der Teenager nun wissen.

„Kleiner, wie kommst du denn darauf? Bist du hier Küchenjunge oder so?" frage Roberts einfach dazwischen, ohne böse Absichten zu haben.

Lucas glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Küchenjunge? Bis vor Kurzem war er noch ziemlich sicher gewesen, dass er diesen Professor Roberts cool gefunden hatte. So schnell konnte man seine Meinung ändern. Jetzt war er erst einmal beleidigt und schmollte.

„Nein, er ist kein Küchenjunge. Er ist unser Schlüssel zum Kühlschrank. Iva davorn, ist ganz vernarrt in den Jungen. So in der „Ich kneif dir in die Backen, weil du so ein Schnuckel bist"-Art."

„Ach na wenn das so ist, dann bitte ich vielmals um Entschuldigung."

Grummelnd stand das Computergenie auf und machte sich schon einmal auf den Weg, um das Tablett wegzubringen, auch wenn Ben derjenige war, der das meiste verschlungen hatte. Bei der Gelegenheit könnte er sich gleich allein um das Eis kümmern. Sollten sich die Herren Busenfreunde doch vergnügen. Wenn sie dann endlich auf die Idee kommen würden, die Kühlboxen zu füllen, würde es bereits zu spät sein.

Jetzt musste er die Angelegenheit nur noch unauffällig über die Bühne bringen.

„Was machst du da Lucas? Du willst dir doch das Eis nicht selber krallen oder?"Ben stand plötzlich, wie konnte es auch anders sein, neben Lucas und dem Kühlschrank. Der Teenager hatte gerade beide Arme voll und wollte seine Beute gerade in eine der Boxen entleeren. Ein wenig nervös schaute er von dem Eis und wieder zu Ben. „Nein, wie kommst du denn darauf?"

Ben grinste gemein. „Ganz logisch, du bist einfach zu oft mit dem Meister zusammen."

„Und wo hast du deinen neuen besten Freund gelassen?"

„Ich hab ihn gebeten Wache zu halten. Was soll das überhaupt heißen - neuer bester Freund?"

Lucas rollte mit den Augen, schaute um die Ecke zu den Tischen und entdeckte Professor Roberts hoch konzentriert und bereit Alarm zu schlagen. „Okay okay, dann sollten wir uns beeilen, um mit unserem Schatz nicht noch geschnappt zu werden."

Iva war in der Zwischenzeit damit beschäftigt die Tische in der Messe zu reinigen. Eifrig am Wischen, lächelte sie in sich hinein, wie entzückend es doch war, als Lucas nach dem Eis gefragt hatte. Sie konnte dem Jungen einfach nichts abschlagen. Das arme Kind war ganz allein auf einem so großen U-Boot ohne seine Eltern. Immer nur von solchen Leuten wie Krieg umgeben. Und dieser Professor schien ihr auch kein sonderlich guter Umgang für Lucas zu sein. Deswegen ließ sie ihn auch keinen Moment aus den Augen.

„Mist, es sind noch ein paar übrig. Die Teile passen nicht alle in die Boxen."

„Ach komm, erzähl mir nicht, dass du jetzt um jeden Preis auch noch die letzten fünf Stück da rein quetschen willst." Manchmal fragte sich Lucas ernsthaft, wer hier immer als Kind bezeichnet wurde und wer es eigentlich verdiente, so genannt zu werden.

„Lucas, da muss man halt Prioritäten setzen."

„So ein Blödsinn."

Bevor diese kleine Auseinandersetzung weiter geführt werden konnte, wurde es plötzlich stockdunkel. Ein erneuter Stromausfall. Und noch ehe einer der beiden Eisdiebe sich genervt äußern konnte, hörten sie ein Stöhnen, als wäre gerade jemand mit etwas niedergeschlagen worden. Es war eindeutig eine Männerstimme gewesen, also konnte sie nur von dem Professor gekommen sein.

Zum Glück ging kurz darauf das Licht an, wieder etwas verdunkelt. Ben und Lucas kamen gleich zu den Tischen gestürmt, wo lediglich eine ziemlich verstört wirkende Iva stand, die nicht wirklich zu verstehen schien, was gerade geschehen war.

„Wo ist der Professor??"fragte Lucas.

„Ich, ich weiß nicht. Ich hab hier geputzt und plötzlich ging das Licht wieder aus. Dann, dann hat dieser Professor aufgeschrieen." Iva war völlig aus dem Häuschen. „Habt ihr das auch gehört??"

„Ja, haben wir."antwortete Lucas. Das normale Licht kehrte zurück. „Meint ihr, man hat ihn...?"Der Teenager fuhr mit seinem Zeigefinger an seinem Hals von links nach rechts.

Iva erschrak bei dem Gedanken und hielt sich beide Hände vor Mund und Nase.

„Junge, du siehst eindeutig zu viele Horrorfilme. Er ist bestimmt nur...vielleicht..."Ben fiel auf die Schnelle nichts ein, was sich mit dem komischen Stöhnen vereinbaren ließ.

„Aha. Tolle Erklärung. Vielleicht sehe ich ja zu viele Horrorfilme, aber Fakt ist, dass das da auch immer so abläuft. Überlegt mal, genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, als es dunkel wurde, wurde er niedergeschlagen oder sonst was...und jetzt schleift ihn irgendso ein Wahnsinniger durch das ganze Boot, um ihn zu zerstückeln."

Iva war den Tränen nahe. Diese Tatsache tat dem Computergenie dann auch wieder leid, aber er war sich sicher, dass dem Professor nicht plötzlich danach war, kurz zu stöhnen und dann einfach aus der Messe zu rennen, während man die Hand vor Augen nicht sehen konnte.

„So ein Blödsinn."Sagte Ben entschlossen.

„Ben, wir müssen das sofort melden."

„Wir müssen das sofort melden? Toll, rufen wir Bridger und sagen ihm, dass wir glauben, Graham wurde niedergemetzelt. Ich schlage vor, wir schauen erst einmal in seiner Kabine nach oder schauen bei den Labors vorbei."Benjamin Krieg war über sich selbst erstaunt. Er klang so vernünftig.

„Äh, täusch ich mich, oder hat da jetzt nicht bald jemand Dienst?" fragte Lucas unschuldig.

Ben schien kurz heftig zu überlegen und traute sich kaum auf seine Uhr zu gucken. „Verdammt!"Er rannte sofort los, kam aber gleich zurück. „Das Eis wird geteilt. Und geh ihn erst suchen, bevor du ihn gleich für tot erklärst!"

„Wie der Herr wünscht."Ben konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er glaubte nicht wirklich, dass Lucas einfach so gehorchen würde, hatte aber keine Zeit mehr sich weiter darum zu kümmern. Er konnte lediglich hoffen.

„Sie haben den Lieutenant gehört.", sagte Lucas zu der aufgelösten Iva, „Ich geh den Professor jetzt suchen und Sie brauchen sich keine Sorge zu machen. Das ist bestimmt ganz leicht zu erklären, wie Mr. Krieg eben schon gesagt hatte."Innerlich rollte Lucas mit den Augen. Was man nicht alles tat, damit sich andere wieder besser fühlen.

Plötzlich bekam es dann aber auch der Teenager mit der Angst zu tun, denn Iva bewegte sich in recht schneller Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu. Das sah ziemlich sehr nach Umarmung aus. Angsteinflößend. Da war es auch schon passiert. Iva hatte ihren Lucas fest im Griff und drückte ihn. Er bekam schon fast keine Luft mehr und hörte sie sagen: „Du bist so ein lieber Junge."

Dann ließ sie ihn los. Lucas versuchte krampfhaft zu lächeln und verließ dann so schnell wie möglich den Raum. Der liebe Junge würde sich nun an die Arbeit machen. Wie Ben gesagt hatte, er machte sich auf die Suche. Aber auf seine eigene Weise. Wenn er dabei dem einen oder anderen von dem Verbrechen erzählen müsste, würde er es auch tun.

Als erstes machte sich Lucas auf den Weg zum Seedeck. Immerhin kannte er da jemanden, der innerhalb kürzester Zeit die gesamte seaQuest absuchen konnte.

„Hey Darwin."

„Lucas spielen mit Darwin?"

„Ich wollte dich um einen Gefallen bitten. Würdest du etwas für mich tun?"

„Darwin hilft Lucas."sagte der Delphin begeistert.

Der Teenager lächelte. „Danke. Weißt du, wer Professor Roberts ist und wie er aussieht?"

„Lauter Mann, lacht viel."

„Ja, das kommt hin. Sehr schön. Der Professor ist plötzlich verschwunden. Kannst du versuchen ihn zu finden?"

„Darwin findet Professor."

Lucas streichelte den Delphin. „Danke, ich wusste ich kann auf dich zählen."

Darwin schwamm los und Lucas setzte seine Untersuchungen fort. Wo sollte er anfangen zu suchen. Etwa tatsächlich beim Quartier des Verschwundenen? Vielleicht keine so schlechte Idee. Sollte Roberts wirklich dort sein, wäre es ziemlich peinlich solch ein Theater zu veranstalten. Noch dazu, würde Lucas dann nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als mit seinen Nachforschungen aufzuhören. Ob er nun tatsächlich glaubte, dass Roberts einem Verbrechen zum Opfer gefallen war, war eher nebensächlich. Auf jeden Fall war ihm gerade nicht langweilig.

Irgendetwas musste aber mit dem Professor passiert sein. So viel war schon mal klar.


	4. Ermittlungen

Anm.: Vielen Dank für die Reviews!!

Yury: Böses FFnet musste wieder Review-Dieb spielen! Finde ich gar nicht nett! Aber du hast mir dein Review ja noch einmal zugeschickt.

Hey, glaubst du nicht auch? Es sollte mehr Menschen geben, die einen an der Waffel haben. Da hat man wenigstens keine Langeweile. ;o)

Jaha, wir haben alle unseren Lucas gern, da kann man es Iva ja fast nicht übel nehmen.

Kiddo: Du hast recht, ich kann mir auch gut vorstellen, dass da der ein oder andere Kuchen heimlich in Lucas' Hand wandert. Perle ist da ja eine schöne Bezeichnung!

Was den Mord angeht, so hülle ich mich in Schweigen.

* * *

Auf dem Weg zur Kabine des Wissenschaftlers wurde Lucas bewusst, dass er überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, wo diese überhaupt zu finden war. Diese fehlende Information zwang den Teenanger dazu, erst einen Abstecher bei den Labors zu machen, wo er hoffte Dr. Westphalen anzutreffen. Glücklicher weise war dazu kein Tagesmarsch oder ähnliches nötig und so kam er relativ schnell bei seinem Ziel an. 

Dort lief er ungeschickterweise direkt in Dr. Dickson, der sich über eine solch, im wahrsten Sinne, umwerfende Begegnung, nicht sehr freudig äußerte.

„Kannst du denn nicht aufpassen?"brummend richtete er sich wieder auf und ordnete seine Sachen, sofern es überhaupt etwas zu ordnen gab. Sicher war sicher.

Lucas war genervt. Mit Problemen solcher Art konnte man ja nicht rechnen. Er wollte doch nur schnell nachschauen, ob der Professor wirklich verschwunden war, damit es richtig losgehen konnte.

„Entschuldigung. War keine Absicht."Lucas sah, dass sein Gegenüber, keine weiteren Schäden durch ihren kleinen Crash erlitten hatte und wollte gleich weiter.

„Schon gut, aber als kleine Entschädigung könntest du mir helfen."

Der Teenager konnte nur ungläubig mit dem Finger auf sich selbst zeigen. Wie helfen? Dafür hatte er jetzt nun wirklich keine Zeit. Irgendwie hatte er aber das Gefühl, dass die eben geäußerte Bitte, gar keine war. Es klang mehr wie ein Angebot, welches man kaum Ausschlagen konnte.

„Ganz richtig Junge, du. Ich muss etwas Dringendes mit Dr. Westphalen besprechen. In den Labors ist sie nicht zu finden und darum wirst du mich jetzt zu ihrer Kabine führen. Du kennst dich doch hier bestimmt aus."

Also langsam wurde es Lucas zu bunt. Erst wurde er kurzer Hand zum Küchenjungen degradiert und nun das. „Hören Sie mal, ich bin kein Fremdenführer. Ich hab zu tun."Dem hatte es das Computergenie aber gegeben. So dumm wie der aus der Wäsche geguckt hatte.

Dickson putzte seine Brille. „Das wäre?"So weit war es schon gekommen. Ein frecher Bengel, der ihn so behandelte. Was könnte der schon auf einem Boot wie der seaQuest zu tun haben, was so wichtig wäre, ihn hier stehen zu lassen?

Lucas brauchte schnell eine Antwort auf diese Frage. Denn jetzt war sein nächtes Ziel logischerweise ebenfalls die Kabine von Dr. Westphalen, aber das konnte er nun wohl schlecht erzählen. Als Lucas nicht schnell genug antworten konnte, übernahm der Wissenschaftler die Aufgabe.

„So so, na dann wirst du sicherlich ein paar Minuten opfern können. Also?"

Wenn es denn sein musste. Hauptsache Lucas könnte endlich weiter machen. Eigentlich wollte der Teenager nun mit einer gehörigen Portion Sarkasmus antworten, wurde aber von der eintretenden Dunkelheit überrascht. Plötzlich hörte er ein seltsames Geräusch und musste sich ernsthaft fragen, ob es wohl von einem Menschen stammte. „Hören Sie das auch?"fragte er schließlich den Dr. in einem etwas ängstlichen Ton.

„Hör ich _was_?"kam die Antwort zurück.

Wenigstens war er nicht allein in diesem dunklen Gang, denn soweit er ausmachen konnte, war der Wissenschaftler nur ein zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt. War er doch, oder?

„Lucas." Das Computergenie glaubte seinen Namen gehört zu haben. Spürte er da etwa etwas auf seiner Schulter? Mit einem mal war Lucas einige Meter weit weg von der Hand, oder was auch immer ihn da berührt hatte. Zu seiner Rettung schaltete sich dann endlich der Notstrom ein.

„Was hast du denn Junge?"fragte Dickson verwirrt.

Lucas stand nicht weniger verwirrt und ziemlich blass an die Wand des Korridors gelehnt. „Da war..."und zeigte zu der Ecke, an der er glaubte, eben etwas gehört und gefühlt zu haben. Dickson schaute um die Ecke in den anderen Gang, konnte aber auch bei größter Anstrengung nichts erkennen. Das normale Licht kehrte zurück.

„Wenn das ein Scherz sein sollte, so ist er reichlich albern. Zeig mir lieber den Weg."

Durch diesen Satz in die Realität zurückgeholt, schaute Lucas sein Gegenüber verärgert an. „Wer sind Sie überhaupt?!"

„Ich bin Dr. Dickson."

„Aha, toll."Sollte das Lucas jetzt etwas sagen?

Dickson rollte mit den Augen. „Ich gehöre zu Professor Roberts' Assistenten."

Jetzt erinnerte sich Lucas. Er hatte doch schon mal von ihm gehört. „Jetzt weiß ich. Ich hab mal einen Artikel über Sie gelesen. Darin stand auch, dass Sie nicht gerade einer der umgänglichen Sorte sind."

„Na, ist ja toll. Dann weißt du ja Bescheid. Können wir dann endlich?"Er musste diese freche Person so schnell wie möglich wieder loswerden. Sich nach jemand anderem umsehen, der ihm den Weg zu Dr. Westphalen zeigen konnte, war ihm dann aber auch zu umständlich. Er musste sie unbedingt etwas fragen, denn soetwas hatte er in seinem Leben noch nicht gesehen.

Lucas hatte es satt. Jetzt einfach schnell zu Dr. Westphalen, den Kerl dort abliefern, sie fragen wo die Kabine vom Professor ist, ihr vielleicht stecken, dass er kaltblütig ermordet wurde und dann nichts wie weg. Er ging also los, während Dickson ihm folgte.

Moment, dieser Dickson gehörte doch zum Professor. Vielleicht sollte er es ihm auch sagen. Oder sollte er sich doch erst vergewissern? Genau, erst einmal abwarten. Sonst würde ihm dieser Typ noch länger an Backe kleben. Und wer sagte ihm, dass nicht er sogar der Täter war?

Lucas blieb stehen und schaute zu Dickson, der ihm wiederum verwirrt entgegenblickte. „Was?"

„N-nichts." antwortete der Teenager und ging weiter. Es war irgendwie auch keine gute Idee, vielleicht ihn nach der Kabine des Professors zu fragen. Was wenn diese Stimme, oder was auch immer es war, ihn vor diesem Dr. Dickson warnen wollte? Vielleicht war er gerade mit einem Mörder unterwegs. Lucas entschied sich dazu, seine Geschwindigkeit ein wenig zu erhöhen.

Da nahte auch schon die Rettung. „Das ist sie."sagte Lucas, als sie vor der Kabinentür standen.

„Danke, Junge...", sagte Dickson und wollte klopfen, „Ich hoffe du erwartest jetzt kein Trinkgeld? Oder wozu stehst du noch hier?"

„Ich..."

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Kristin trat heraus. Überrascht schaute sie die beiden vor sich an. „Wollten Sie etwas, Dr. Dickson? Lucas?"

Der Wissenschaftler sprudelte sofort los: „Dr. Westphalen, ich habe einige dringende Fragen an Sie. Und ich schlage vor, dass wir diese nicht hier auf einem Korridor besprechen."sagte er mit einem Blick auf Lucas.

Das hatte Kristin ja gern. Da gönnte sie sich eine kleine Pause und kaum hatte sie einen Fuß aus ihrem Quartier gesetzt, stand ihr dieser Dickson im Weg. Er schien nicht einmal auf die Idee zu kommen, dass Kristin auch keine Zeit haben könnte. Zu ihrem Pech hatte sie davon aber zu Genüge, da ihre Forschungen ja für ein Weilchen unterbrochen wurden.

„Sicher Dr. Einen Moment. Lucas, wolltest du auch etwas?"

„Ich wollte Sie nur etwas fragen. Aber keine Sorge, dass kann auch warten."Eigentlich konnte es das nicht wirklich. Aber erst musste Prinz Charming da verschwinden.

Kristin seufzte leise. „Gut. Wollen Sie vielleicht rein kommen."Auf diese Einladung schien der Wissenschaftler nur gewartet zu haben.

„Ja, danke."

Kristin schenkte Lucas noch einen genervten Blick und war erfreut zu sehen, dass der Teenager mit ihr offenbar einer Meinung war. Die Wissenschaftlerin schloss die Tür und ließ Lucas allein auf dem Korridor zurück. Lucas dachte währenddessen darüber nach, ob seine Phantasie mal wieder mit ihm durchgehen würde. Aber ein Risiko wollte er auch nicht eingehen und Dr. Westphalen mit diesem Dickson einfach so allein lassen. Immerhin brauchte er immer noch eine Information.

„Oh gut, du bist noch da."Kristin kam mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht wieder aus der Kabine.

„Ja, was ist denn? Wollen Sie sich bei mir vor dem da verstecken?"Lucas zeigte auf Dickson, der ebenfalls auf den Korridor getreten war.

„Dr. Westphalen, können Sie mir bitte erklären, warum Sie diesen Jungen unbedingt noch einmal diesbezüglich sprechen müssen?" Dickson war sichtlich verärgert.

„Er wird mit uns zum Seedeck gehen. Dann kann er Ihnen Näheres zum Vocoder erklären."

„Wie sollte ein Kind mir meine Fragen beantworten können?"Der Dr. verstand beim besten Willen nicht, was das jetzt sollte. Auf Lucas Gesicht hingegen machte sich ein breites Grinsen breit. Da hatte anscheinend jemand Interesse für seine kleine Erfindung bekundet, ohne dabei zu ahnen, dass sie von ihm stammte.

„Okay, gehen wir."sagte Lucas.

„Warte, wolltest du mich nicht noch etwas fragen?"wollte Kristin wissen.

Stimmt. Das hatte er jetzt beinahe vergessen. Mal sehen, was für Möglichkeiten gab es jetzt. Die Doktorin fragen, den eventuellen Verbrecher auf sich aufmerksam machen und alles ins Chaos stürzen, oder dem überaus freundlichem Dr. Dickson den Vocoder unter die Nase reiben...

Das könnte doch lustig werden. Lucas' Ego war halt stärker als sein Sinn für Gerechtigkeit. Zumindest im Moment. Es war ja auch eine gute Möglichkeit den Wissenschaftler im Auge zu behalten. „Äh, nein. Nicht jetzt. Gehen wir zu Darwin."

Also machten sich die drei auf den Weg. Angekommen, nahm Lucas schon einmal gutgelaunt den Vocoder in die Hand und erinnerte sich erst dann, dass er Darwin ja auf die Suche nach dem Professor geschickt hatte. Sollte er ihn jetzt zurück rufen? Das barg einige Risiken in sich, denn der Delphin war ein ziemliches Plappermaul und würde sicherlich gleich von seiner Suche berichten.


	5. Der Hinweis

Anm.: Wieder ein dankbares Dankeschön ;o) an die Reviewer!

Yury: Also, wir sind uns ja einig, dass uns nicht mehr ärgern kann mit dieser ewigen Reviewabschneiderei...folglich, werde ich das auch nicht tun. :o) ...jaja, Lucas und Dickson sind schon herzallerliebst zusammen.

Tina: Hoho, ich glaube da muss ich mir jetzt Sorgen um deine Daumen machen, denn die kannst du gar nicht so lange drücken, bis dass Darwin nicht plappert...

Kiddo: Hm, eine gute Frage, wie lange man von einem Ende zum anderen braucht. Interessiert mich auch. Vielleicht sollte man mal einen Wettlauf veranstalten.

Hab ich ein Glück, dass man nicht sehen kann, wie ich rot werde. :o) Puh, aber danke danke!

* * *

„Wollen Sie mir etwa ernsthaft weis machen, diese Junge hätte das System entwickelt?"hörte Lucas Dickson mit Dr. Westphalen reden. „Das ist ein Scherz."

„Sehen Sie hier irgendjemanden lachen?"Lucas ging zu den beiden anderen Personen. „Sie können es ruhig glauben. Wenn Sie wollen können Sie auch Fragen stellen, ich kann jede bezüglich des Vocoders beantworten."Das Computergenie war in Kampflaune und auch durchaus bereit sich zu verteidigen, sollte dieser Dickson ihm nicht glauben. Der würde sich noch wundern.

„Lucas, willst du Darwin nicht rufen?"fragte Kristin nun dazwischen.

„Äh, wissen Sie, das ist so..."Er nahm die Wissenschaftlerin am Arm und zerrte sie einige Schritte von dem Dr. weg, sodass er sie nicht belauschen konnte. Für Dicksons Geschmack war das eindeutig zu kindisch.

„Lucas, sei doch nicht albern!"hörte man Kristin nun sagen.

„So albern, wie Sie glauben, ist das gar nicht. Drei Menschen können sich sowas doch nicht eingebildet haben."

„Lucas, beruhige dich doch. Wenn du darauf bestehst können wir ja mal bei seiner Kabine nachschauen."Kristin fand das ganze ziemlich unglaubwürdig, schien sich noch dazu ein wenig über Lucas zu amüsieren.

„Weshalb soll Lucas sich beruhigen? Was ist denn hier los?"fragte jemand aus einer gewissen Entfernung. Es war aber nicht Dr. Dickson, sondern Captain Bridger, der soeben mit Dr. Grey zu den anderen gestoßen war.

„Lucas glaubt, Professor Roberts wurde ermordet und aus der Messe geschleift."antwortete Kristin und konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. Lucas schaute sie böse an, wenn sie das so ausdrückte, klang es wirklich unglaubwürdig. So hatte er das nicht gesagt.

„Was?!" kam es entsetzt und ungläubig von Dr. Dickson und Dr. Grey.

„Lucas, was soll denn das? Hast du denn nichts Besseres zu tun, als zu versuchen hier allen Angst einzujagen? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dem Professor geht es bestens. Das ist nicht sonderlich komisch." Aber auch Bridger konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Wieder glaubte Lucas keiner. Ob richtige Detektive wohl auch mit solchen Problemen zu kämpfen hatten? Plötzlich tauchte Darwin wieder auf und zog die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Ah, da ist er."sagte Grey aufgeregt und offensichtlich wieder beruhigt, dass es wirklich nur ein Scherz war, dass dem Professor etwas passiert sein sollte. „Und es gibt wirklich ein System, durch das der Delphin sprechen kann?"

Bridger schaute zu Lucas. „Wärst du so nett? Wenn du schon einmal hier bist, obwohl du meines Wissens nach eigentlich an deinem Computer sitzen solltest."

„Und ich sage, es ist kein Virus."Lucas war schlecht gelaunt. Er flog flink mit den Fingern über die Tasten des Vocoders, schon ertönte die Computerstimme: „Darwin hat Professor gesehen. Hat Schmerzen."

Keiner der Anwesenden sagte etwas. Nur Lucas wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen und hätte den anderen mal ein paar Takte erzählt. Sollte noch einmal jemand behaupten, er würde zu viele Horrorfilme sehen. Jetzt war die Sache ja wohl eindeutig. Auch wenn er selbst noch kleine Zweifel hegte, nun waren sie verflogen.

„Lucas, das ist nicht lustig."sagte Captain Bridger erbost.

„Das ist doch auch kein Witz. Ich hab ihm nicht gesagt, dass er das sagen soll, stimmt's Darwin?"Hilfesuchend wandte er sich an den Delphin.

„Darwin hat alleine gesagt."übersetzte der Vocoder.

„Okay okay, erzähl noch einmal, was genau passiert ist."bat Dr. Westphalen. Die beiden anderen Doktoren hörten gebannt zu. Sie machten einen ziemlich angespannten Eindruck.

„Na ja, wir waren in der Messe, der Professor, Ben und ich. Ach und Iva, die Küchenfrau."Wie konnte er diese Person nur beinahe vergessen? Aber die kleine Information über ihren Kühlschrankraub ließ Lucas verständlicherweise großzügig aus. „Dann ging plötzlich das Licht aus und wir hörten einen Schrei oder ein Stöhnen...jedenfalls klang es, als hätte man dem Professor eins übergezogen. Dann ging das Licht wieder an und er war weg."

„Warte, warte, mehr hast du nicht?"fragte Dr. Dickson.

„Nein", sagte Lucas trotzig, „Mehr hab ich nicht, aber haben Sie denn eine Erklärung dafür?"

Natürlich hatte er keine. Allerdings konnte er das auch nicht so einfach auf sich sitzen lassen. „Glaub mir Junge, Professor Roberts erlaubt sich höchstens einen Scherz. Oder es ist alles ein Missverständnis. Du steigerst dich da viel zu sehr hinein."

„Ein Missverständnis also? Ich trau Ihnen keinen Meter weit. Ich kann mir auch gut vorstellen, dass Sie das da im Gang waren. Genau, Sie wollten mich davon abhalten weiter rumzuschnüffeln, weil Sie befürchteten, ich könnte dahinter kommen."Lucas geriet in Fahrt.

„Hinter was?! Du phantasierst dir doch was zusamm..."

„Nein, das tue ich nicht. Finden Sie alle das denn nicht komisch? Es wird dunkel und der Professor ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Ein anderes Mal hätte es mich auch beinahe erwischt. Irgendwer treibt hier aber ganz üble Scherze mit uns. Der wäre der einzige der zu viele Horrorfilme gesehen hat. Vielleicht sind es nicht Sie, Dr. Dickson, aber..."

„Lucas." ermahnte der Captain ihn.

„Was? Fehlt nur noch ein bisschen Regen und gruselige Musik im Hintergrund und das ist der perfekte Gruselschocker. Mord auf der seaQuest. Und die Zweifler sind immer die ersten, um das hier mal zu erwähnen."

Kurz nachdem Lucas das gesagt hatte, vernahmen alle ein verdächtiges Geräusch, welches aus Darwins Richtung gekommen war. Doch als sie in eben diese schauten, war es schon zu spät. Zumindest für Dr. Dickson, denn der stand nun völlig durchnässt da. Die anderen hatten es noch geschafft, rechtzeitig auszuweichen.

Der Vocoder übersetzte ein fast fröhliches: „Darwin macht Regen!"

Bridger konnte es nicht fassen. Lucas und Darwin waren schon ein Team. Auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass diese Situation in gewisser Weise komisch war, musste hier dringend etwas klargestellt werden. Im Moment erwarteten alle einen Tobsuchtsanfall des Mannes, der im Regen gestanden hatte. Doch entgegen allen Erwartungen schüttelte der sich nur ein wenig Wasser aus den Sachen.

„Ich werde mich wohl besser umziehen. Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden. Sie können ja weiter dem Mörder hinterher jagen."Dickson rollte mit den Augen.

Währendessen war Lucas schon dabei, seinen schwimmenden Freund zu loben. Jetzt hatte er sogar diesen Besserwisser vertrieben. Liebevoll streichelte er Darwin.

„Lucas, tu mir einen Gefallen und belohne ihn nicht noch dafür."kam Bridger lachend auf den Teenager und den Delphin zu. „Darwin, weißt du, wo der Professor jetzt ist?"

„Nein. Professor läuft."

„Lassen Sie das mal einen Profi in die Hand nehmen, Captain...Kannst du uns sagen, wo du ihn gesehen hast?"

„In Gang von seaQuest. Hat Schmerzen."

Na ja, zumindest hatten sie jetzt schon mal mehr Informationen. Nicht sehr aussagekräftige, aber es waren Informationen. Vor allem war klar, dass noch niemand umgebracht worden war. „Was machen wir jetzt?"fragte Lucas, den Captain und die Doktorin anschauend.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, wir überprüfen doch erst einmal seine Kabine. Vielleicht ist er in der Zwischenzeit ja wieder dort." sagte Kristin, die sich mit dieser Sache nicht so richtig anfreunden konnte. Auch wenn ihr Darwin wirklich zu denken gab.

„Und wenn er dort nicht ist? Was übrigens sehr wahrscheinlich ist, wenn Sie mich fragen."Für Lucas gab es da gar keine Zweifel.

„Dann gehen wir ihn eben suchen."fügte Nathan Bridger hinzu.

„Nur für's Protokoll, ich geh nicht allein durch die Gänge, während da immer noch jemand im Dunkeln Verstecken mit mir spielt."Er hatte wirklich keine Lust, noch einmal von irgendetwas so „überrascht"zu werden.

„Lucas hat Angst."sagte Darwin. Dies zauberte ein erneutes Grinsen auf die Gesichter des Captains und der Doktorin.

Lucas funkelte den Delphin böse an. „Hab ich nicht. Ich würde es nur vorziehen, nicht Opfer eines Wahnsinnigen zu werden. Wenn Sie da sonderlich viel Lust zu haben, ist das Ihre Sache."

Kristin legte dem Computergenie beide Hände auf die Schultern. „Wenn es dich beruhigt, können wir ja alle zusammen zu der Kabine gehen."

„Machen Sie sich nicht lustig über mich."Lucas verschränkte die Arme. „Ihren Namen hat man ja auch noch nicht gekrächzt, während Sie im Dunkeln unterwegs waren."Jetzt kam dem Teenager erst richtig in den Sinn, dass es ja der Professor gewesen sein könnte, der nach Hilfe bei ihm gesucht hatte. Oder ihn wirklich warnen wollte. Nur warum war er dann, als das Licht wieder angegangen war, plötzlich verschwunden. „Seltsam."sagte Lucas und erntete verwirrte Blicke.


	6. Wer war es?

Anm.: Vielen vielen dank für die Reviews!

Yury: Ja, Darwin ist einfach göttlich, würde ich meinen. ;) Aber wem sag ich das?

Kiddo: Schöne Vorstellung, ich kanns echt vor mir sehen, wie Ben dann die Scheinchen zählt. Herrlich.

Tina: Richtig, voll gemein, dass ihm niemand vorher wirklich glaubt. bei Darwin ist es so einen Sache, ich glaub der hat einfach nur Spaß. ;o)

So, wie ihr seht, wachs ich hier schon über mich hinaus und bin voll fix. Höhö, das neue Abenteuer Chappy soll heut auch noch on. Mal schauen. Dann lest jetzt schön und erfahrt einen Teil des Rätsels Lösung. :D

* * *

Nachdem sich der Captain erbarmt hatte, beim Quartier des verschwundenen Wissenschaftlers vorbeizuschauen und Lucas, Kristin und Dr. Grey in der Zeit zur Messe gegangen waren, stieß Bridger nach ein paar Minuten zu ihnen. Er hatte keine guten Nachrichten.

„In seiner Kabine ist niemand. Ich habe so laut geklopft, dass selbst jemand mit riesigen Kopfhörern es hätte hören müssen."Lucas nahm diesen kleinen Seitenhieb aufseufzend zur Kenntnis.

„Ist denn dieser Professor immer noch verschwunden?"wollte Iva nun wissen, da sie immer noch verunsichert war.

„Äh ja," erklärte Lucas.

„Iva, haben Sie denn noch etwas gehört, was der Lieutenant und Lucas vielleicht nicht mitbekommen haben könnten?"fragte Kristin interessiert.

„Nein."sagte sie mit großen Augen. „Nur dieses Geräusch vom Professor und dann so komische Schritte, sonst war da nichts. Lucas, soll ich dir einen leckeren heißen Kakao machen?"Fürsorglich streichelte sie dem Teen über die Wange.

Der schaute sie nur entsetzt an. „Was für komische Schritte?! Ich hab keine gehört."

„Hm? Oh, na ja. Die waren, wie soll ich sagen, nicht gleichmäßig. Als würde jemand torkeln. Ich mach dir schnell ein Kakao."Lächelnd eilte die Küchenfrau, um sich um das Getränk zu kümmern, als hätte Lucas mit einem begeisterten Ja geantwortet.

„Wie erklären Sie sich das?"fragte Lucas die anderen drei Personen am Tisch.

„Sie ist wirklich sehr besorgt um dich."antwortete der Captain.

„Finden Sie das witzig?"

Bridger versuchte ernst zu bleiben. „Nein, gar nicht."

„Sie wissen, wie ich das gemeint habe."

Zum wiederholten Male ging das Licht aus. Einige Offiziere in der Messe, die an anderen Tischen saßen, äußerten sich genervt. Lucas schaute sich um, auch wenn er eigentlich nichts erkennen konnte. Als man wieder etwas sehen konnte, stand plötzlich jemand direkt vor Lucas' Gesicht.

„Ben! Bis du wahnsinnig?!"

Ben setzte ein Lachen auf und zerrte den Jungen am Arm weg von den anderen. „Ich leih ihn mir mal kurz aus."

Der Versorgungsoffizier zog den Jungen aus der Messe und platzierte ihn und sich vor der Tür.

„Kannst mir mal erklären, warum du mit aller Kraft versuchst mir meinen Arm auszureißen?"fragte Lucas und rieb sich jenen.

Bens Gesicht enthielt plötzlich nur ernste und ängstliche Gesichtszüge, welche dem Computergenie höchst ungewöhnlich erschienen. War das da etwa ein Schweißtropfen auf Kriegs Stirn?

„Haben sie es raus gefunden?"fragte er schließlich leise.

„Was raus gefunden? Die Sache mit dem Professor? Wir wissen nicht, wo er ist, aber irgendwas ist mit ihm passiert, soviel ist klar."Lucas sah seinen Freund misstrauisch an. „Wieso, weißt du was, was wir nicht wissen?"

„Wovon in aller Welt redest du denn Jungchen?"

„Vom spurlos verschwundenen Professor Roberts, wenn's recht ist. Und was meinst du?"

Ben rollte mit den Augen. „Vom Eis, du Genie. Haben sie die Sache mit dem Eis schon spitz gekriegt?"

Lucas fiel aus allen Wolken. Das Eis! Wo waren die Boxen mit dem Eis? Seitdem er fluchtartig die Messe verlassen hatte, hatte er sie nicht mehr gesehen.

„seaQuest an Lucas! Bekomm ich noch eine Antwort?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wo das Eis ist. Vielleicht wieder im Kühlschrank. Keine Ahnung, aber dahinter gekommen ist glaub ich keiner. Dazu sind all zu sehr mit Roberts beschäftigt."

Ben war nun mehr oder weniger beruhigt darüber, dass man ihm noch nicht auf die Schliche gekommen war. Allerdings erschien ihm ein erneuter Eisdiebstahl auch nicht gerade verlockend.

„Na toll. Aber sag mal, bist du immer noch auf der Suche nach Graham? Hast du den Captain und den Doc auch schon in deine Theorie eingeweiht?"

Lucas rollte mit den Augen. „Ja hab ich und wenn du damit ein Problem hast, kannst du ja gern wieder gehen."

„Nicht so hastig mein junger kluger Freund. Nicht-ohne-mein-Eis."sagte Ben fest entschlossen.

„Was für..." die Stimmte neben den beiden unterbrach den Satz kurz um zu niesen, „...Eis?"

Überrascht sahen Ben und Lucas zu dem, nun in trockenen Sachen vor ihnen stehenden Dr. Dickson. „Gesundheit."antworteten beide perplex, da sie nicht wussten, was sie nun eigentlich sagen sollten. Kurz darauf kämpfte Lucas jedoch ein Kichern zu unterdrücken.

„Was gibt es denn jetzt bitte zu grinsen?"näselte der Wissenschaftler.

„Nichts nichts." Lucas riss sich zusammen.

Dr. Dickson war schon wieder sichtlich genervt und hielt es für besser die beiden und vor allem den Jungen, zu ignorieren. Er ging in die Messe. Der Lieutenant und der Teenager nickten sich zu und taten es ihm gleich.

„Captain, dürfte ich vorschlagen, dass alle nun aufhören irgendwelchen Geistern hinterher zujagen, damit wir uns den richtigen Problemen widmen können. Wie wäre es da zum Beispiel mit unseren Forschungen?"

„Dr. Dickson, an unserem Stromproblem wird immer noch gearbeitet. Auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass der Professor nicht Opfer eines heimtückischen Verbrechens geworden ist, so ist seine Abwesenheit doch ein Problem, oder meinen Sie nicht?"Bridger versuchte es so ruhig und vernünftig wie möglich zu auszudrücken.

„Sicher Sir, aber wenn Sie mich fragen, gibt es dafür eine ganz rationale Erklärung." meinte Dickson.

„Ja, nämlich die, dass er einfach..."wollte Lucas hinzufügen, wurde jedoch von dem Brillenträger unterbrochen.

„Junge, bevor du wieder mit deinen Mordtheorien kommst, lass dir gesagt sein, dass es wahrscheinlicher ist, dass er sich irgendwo den Kopf gestoßen hat und jetzt das Boot nach einem Aspirin durchsucht."Er rollte mit den Augen.

„Aha. Wissen Sie irgendwie mehr als wir?"fragte Lucas mit verschränkten Armen.

„Nein, aber ich bin einiges gewohnt, was den lieben Professor angeht."

Kaum zu fassen, dass es immer noch jemanden gab, der daran zweifelte, dass etwas passiert war. Darwin hatte es selbst gesagt, der Professor hatte Schmerzen. Aber was, wenn Dickson recht hatte und er in Wirklichkeit nur mit einer kleinen Beule umher rannte? Jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte, ergab es durchaus Sinn, nach dem was Iva ihnen noch erzählt hatte.

„Hier Lucas, dein Kakao. Lass ihn dir schmecken."Iva kam eben mit dem heißen Getränk an den Tisch und stellte ihn dort ab. Dann ließ sie es sich nicht nehmen, dem Teenager durch die Haare zu wuscheln.

Lucas ließ das still und leidend über sich ergehen, weil er wusste, dass sich zu wehren gar nichts bringen würde. Das sagte ihm seine Erfahrung. Er erinnerte sich nur ungern daran, als er einmal krank gewesen war und Iva ihm ein Hühnersüppchen gekocht hatte, die er dann lieber höflich abgelehnt hatte, weil ihm wirklich nicht nach essen zumute war. Letztendlich blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als sie zu essen, da Iva schon mit Füttern gedroht hatte, weil er doch unbedingt etwas im Magen haben musste. So schnell wie möglich schüttelte das Computergenie diesen Gedanken wieder ab.

„Ich denke, ich werde einfach einmal durchsagen, dass jeder an Bord nach dem Professor Ausschau hält. Er wird schon nicht ganz verschwunden sein. Dann sollte hier endlich bald wieder Normalität herrschen." erklärte Captain Bridger. Wie aufs Stichwort wurde es erneut dunkel in der Messe.

„Sie meinen ohne die Kleinigkeit mit dem Licht."antwortete Lucas. Doch sofort darauf ging das Licht wieder an, ohne dass sich der Notstrom erst einschalten musste.

Nathan Bridger seufzte frustriert auf. „Ja, genau. Langsam reicht es. Ich brauche nicht noch einen Akademiker der verstecken mit uns spielt. So ist es auch schon genug nervenaufreibend für meinen Geschmack."

Moment, was war das? Hatte Lucas da eben ein gemeines Lächeln auf einem Gesicht gesehen? Hatte er sich verguckt? Er kann doch nicht der einzige gewesen sein, der das eben gesehen hatte. Der Teenager stieß Benjamin Krieg mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Hey Ben, hast du das auch gesehen?"Während der Rest der Personen am Tisch weiter über die Sache diskutierte, flüsterte Ben ebenso geheimnisvoll zurück wie Lucas es getan hatte.

„Was meinst du?"

„Er hat eben so geguckt, als wüsste er, was hier los ist."Lucas schaute direkt in die Richtung jener Person, ohne dass diese es merkte.

„Meinst du nicht, du interpretierst da ein bisschen viel rein?"

„Komm schon Ben."

Nun gesellte sich auch noch Iva zu den beiden. Sie hatte mitbekommen, dass sie wohl etwas Wichtiges besprachen und bevor dieser Krieg dem Jungen einen Floh ins Ohr setzen konnte, mischte sie sich eben ein. „Weißt du nun wer es war?"fragte sie Lucas.

„Äh...nein. Nicht wirklich." Ein wenig überrascht, dass die Flüsterrunde Zuwachs bekommen hatte, schaute Lucas nun zu Ben. Dieser rollte mit den Augen. „Okay, wir können versuchen rauszukriegen, ob er was weiß."

„Und wie?"fragte Lucas.

„Wir starren ihn an."

„Wir starren ihn an?" fragte Iva.

„Ganz genau. Wenn mich einer länger anguckt fühl ich mich sofort ertappt. Er wird sofort denken, wir wüssten über alles Bescheid. Sofern er wirklich was damit zu tun hat."

„Na, Sie kennen sich ja aus."zischte Iva.

Ben setzte ein Lächeln auf. „Worauf Sie wetten können, Teuerste."

„Hey, nicht streiten, starren."flüsterte Lucas.

Das Streitgespräch am Tisch war weiterhin in vollem Gange. Dr. Westphalen machte den Eindruck, als würde sie jeden Moment auf jemanden losgehen. Aber sie war wohl eher nicht der Täter.

„Okay, fertig? Dann los."Mit diesen Worten begannen Iva, Ben und Lucas auf den Verdächtigen zu starren. Natürlich mehr als auffällig, was in dieser Situation durchaus beabsichtigt war. Nur leider entging es auch den anderen Personen am Tisch nicht, so dass sie gar nicht erst dazu kamen, ein Resultat zu erzielen.

„Weißt du Lucas, ich frage mich gerade ernsthaft, was ihr da tut."sagte Bridger mit einem verwirrten Blick auf sein jüngstes Crewmitglied.

Lucas erschrak ein wenig, weil er immer noch mit starren beschäftigt war. „Und ich frage mich, warum Sie ausgerechnet mich fragen müssen? Ich starre hier nicht alleine."Das Gespräch der anderen war mittlerweile längst verstummt und alle wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit Lucas zu.

„Okay und warum starrst du hier so in Gesellschaft?"

Lucas legte seine Stirn in Falten. „Wir...äh..."

„Wir glauben, er war es."half Iva aus.

Alle Blicke waren nun auf Dr. Grey gerichtet, da die Küchenfrau auf ihn gezeigt hatte. Lucas konnte sich nur an den Kopf fassen. Eigentlich wollten sie doch genau das überprüfen. Das würde doch wieder eine nette Unterhaltung geben.

Dr. Grey lächelte verunsichert. „Was, ich?"

„Nein, nein Dr. Grey. Bitte entschuldigen Sie."sagte Kristin beruhigend, „Wir haben es hier nur mit einem Fall von zu viel Einbildungskraft zu tun."

„Ich muss Sie enttäuschen Doktor, der Mann ist schuldig."mischte sich Ben nun ein. „Ich seh das auf 100 Meter Entfernung, er hat was zu verbergen."

„Lieutenant, ich muss doch sehr bitten."erwiderte Kristin.

Währenddessen begann Dr. Grey nicht unerheblich stark an zu schwitzen. Er sah sich nervös um.

„Glauben Sie mir, ich weiß wie jemand aussieht, der etwas verbrochen hat und kurz davor steht, erwischt zu werden."erklärte der Versorgungsoffizier.

Kristin verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und ging dabei in ihre Kampfposition. Ihre Augen glitzerten herausfordernd. „Oh Lieutenant, das glaube ich Ihnen sogar."

Plötzlich erhob sich Dr. Grey und stützte beide Arme auf den Tisch. „Ich war es! Ich gebe es ja zu!"

Alle sahen geschockt zu dem Wissenschaftler, als wieder das Licht ausging und alle im Dunkeln zurück ließ. Der Notstrom ließ einige Zeit auf sich warteten und war dann auch nichts weiter als ein immer wieder kehrendes Flackern.


	7. Ende gut usw

Anm.: Vielen vielen bielen vielen vielen Dank für eure Reviews!!!!!

Kiddo: Durch permanten Alieneinfluss ist ja einiges durcheinander geraten. Aber du hast mir dein Review ja per Mail zugeschickt. ;) Hier, bitte schön. Du kriegst jetzt auch einen Kakao á la Iva.

Yury: Ob die Gute schon von ihrem Glück weiß, zur Kultfigur ernannt worden zu sein? Das is mir ja auch noch nicht passiert, aber danke! Zu der Schuh des Manitu Sache kann ich nur sagen, es gibt halt Dinge, die einen prägen. Da sind wir usn doch sicher einig...da kann man dann stundenlang zitieren und sich darüber freuen. ;)

Tina: Da hast du allerdings recht. Iva hat etwas sehr sehr Mütterliches! :) Was Grey und das ganze Verbrechen angeht, wird sich herausstellen ob du da auch recht hast...

Jetzt kommt also das letzte Chappy...ich halte jetzt auch meinen Mund, sonst verplapper ich mich noch. Und noch einmal ein ganz großes Dankeschön an meine Betasista!

* * *

Als sich nach einiger Zeit die Lichtverhältnisse wieder normalisiert hatten, stand plötzlich eine Person mehr an dem Tisch, als zuvor. Alle erschraken und trauten ihren Augen kaum.

„Hier sind Sie alle. Ich hab Sie schon gesucht. Sie werden nicht glauben, was mir passiert ist."

Alle starrten zu jener Person. Lucas blickte verwirrt zu Dr. Grey und dann zu Professor Roberts, der mir nichts, dir nichts aufgetaucht war. „Geht es Ihnen gut?"fragte er.

„Ja, jetzt schon." antwortete Roberts.

„Was um Himmels Willen ist denn nun passiert?"wollte Dr. Dickson wissen.

„So genau weiß ich das auch nicht. Aber schön war's nicht."

Die Blicke wanderten nun vom Professor zu Dr. Grey zurück, der sich immer noch auf den Tisch stützte.

„Können Sie das nun erklären, oder wie?"fragte Lucas.

Grey fing leise an zu lachen, auch wenn es sich leicht gequält anhörte. „Ja das kann ich. Ich hatte es einfach satt. Immer dieses Professor Roberts hier, Professor Roberts da...Dieser Mann ist kein Wissenschaftler, sondern ein Verrückter. Der hatte es einfach verdient. Ich versteh nicht, wie man ihn für ein Genie halten kann!"

„Vielleicht wegen den Abhandlungen, die er verfasst hat. Schon mal gelesen?"fragte Dr. Dickson.

„Und das aus Ihrem Mund? Ich dachte Sie können ihn genauso wenig leiden."

„Sicher, aber ich habe mich daran gewöhnt. Immerhin weiß er ja ab und zu doch was er tut. Ich sehe also noch lange keinen Grund ihn zu...was haben Sie denn nun eigentlich getan?"

„Er hat mir was ins Essen getan."antwortete Professor Roberts.

„In das Wasser, nicht ins Essen!"gab Grey trotzig zurück.

„Gut, dann eben ins Wasser."

„Doch nicht etwa Gift?"fragte Dr. Westphalen gleich besorgt.

„Nein, keine Sorge. Es war ein Abführmittel."

„Was?!"riefen alle gleich erstaunt, die nichts davon gewusst hatten.

„Japp, ich hatte es gemerkt, als wir in der Messe waren und ich Wache ge..."er stoppte mitten im Satz. Lucas und Ben waren plötzlich ganz blass geworden. „Was ich sagen wollte war, dass ich in der Messe, als wieder der Strom ausfiel, plötzlich merkte, dass das Mittel anfing zu wirken. Das war ein Schock."Roberts lachte. „Ich bin dann so schnell ich konnte zum nächsten Klo gerannt."

„Und das im Korridor, waren Sie?"Lucas hoffte inständig der Professor würde das bestätigen.

„Ach so, ja, ich dachte ich hätte es überstanden. Aber denken kommt von denkste. Da ging das noch mal richtig los und ich bin gleich wieder zurück zur Toilette."Es war nicht zu glauben. So wie Graham Roberts das erzählte, hörte es sich an, als wäre er nicht sonderlich sauer gewesen. Er schien das alles recht lustig zu finden.

Nachdem sich alle ein wenig beruhigt hatten, fragte Dr. Grey, ob er nun gefeuert wäre. Da der Professor meinte, Grey könne ruhig bleiben, weil er ihm das nicht übel nehmen würde, war es Dr. Grey zu viel. Er schrie Graham Roberts ein letztes Mal an, kündigte und nahm das nächste Shuttle Richtung Festland.

Es klopfte an Lucas' Kabinentür. Der Teenager saß gelangweilt vor seinem Computer und hatte seinen Kopf auf seine Hand gestützt. „Immer herein."nuschelte er, gerade laut genug, dass die Person hinter der Tür es auch hören konnte. In diesem Fall war die Person Captain Bridger.

„Du bist von deiner Virussuche hiermit offiziell befreit. Das Problem wurde gefunden."

Lucas wurde sofort hellhörig und grinste den Captain zufrieden an. „Und? Was war es nun?"

Bridger seufzte leise. „Nun, wie es scheint war ein Versehen eines einzigen Mannes dafür verantwortlich, dass wir im Dunkeln saßen. Es war reine Unachtsamkeit. Bei einer Wartung, die ja eigentlich Routine ist, wurden einige Verbindungen gelockert und..."

„Schlampige Arbeit also."warf Lucas dazwischen.

„Ja, so könnte man es sagen. Laut dem Bericht, der mir vorgelegt wurde..."Bridger kam nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu ende zu sprechen.

„Sagen Sie es." Lucas war aufgestanden und schaute dem Captain direkt in die Augen.

„Sagen? Was?"

Das Computergenie grinste von einem Ohr zum andern. Das musste er jetzt auskosten. Wer weiß wann sich eine solche Situation wieder bieten würde. „Geben Sie zu, dass Sie Unrecht hatten und ich völlig richtig lag, was den Virus anging."

Bridger lachte. „Lucas, ich habe die Pflicht alle Möglichkeiten für einen Systemfehler oder ähnliches zu überprüfen. Und deine Aufgabe war es, sicher sagen zu können, ob es sich um einen Virus handelte oder nicht."

„Korrigieren Sie mich, aber hatte ich Ihnen nicht gesagt, dass ich mir sicher bin, dass es sich dabei nicht um einen Virus handelte?"

„Ja, das hattest du. Aber wirklich überprüft hast du es nicht...Kannst du mir mal sagen, worüber du dich so freust? Ich versuche hier ernsthaft dir etwas zu erklären."

„Captain, ich verstehe was Sie meinen aber, wenn ich mich nicht täusche, habe ich ein kleines bisschen mehr Ahnung, wenn es sich um Computer dreht. Und als jemand, der sich mit Computern auskennt sage ich Ihnen, dass es keinen Zweifel daran gab, dass es sich nicht um einen Virus handelte. Auch ohne jedes einzelne Bit zu untersuchen."

Bridger hatte einen strengen Blick aufgesetzt und wollte etwas sagen, aber Lucas kam ihm zuvor. „Wenn Sie mir in Sachen Computer nicht trauen, sollten Sie demnächst vielleicht jemand anderen fragen, wenn es Probleme gibt."Lucas war jetzt auch wieder ernst und hatte seine Arme verschränkt.

Der Captain der seaQuest sah sein jüngstes Crewmitglied an und musste einsehen, dass Lucas irgendwie Recht hatte. In Sachen Computer konnte ihm wohl keiner an Bord etwas vormachen. „Okay, es tut mir leid. Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass du weißt was du tust, wenn du vor deinen Monitoren sitzt, aber bitte versteh doch auch meinen Standpunkt."

Lucas rollte mit den Augen. „Och kommen Sie. Nur einmal sagen. Es bleibt auch unter uns."

Nathan Bridger hatte nun mit einem gutausgeführten Hundeblick zu kämpfen und sah sich geschlagen. Er seufzte. „Du hattest Recht, ich lag falsch."

„Vielen Dank. Wir machen alle mal Fehler. Jetzt entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, ich habe noch etwas vor."Lucas lächelte zufrieden und ging in Richtung Tür.

Bridger konnte es nicht fassen. Diese Frechheit, die der Teenager an den Tag legte, gehörte eigentlich bestraft. Wirklich böse war der Captain ihm aber nicht. Er konnte sich sogar ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Wird der Captain dieses Schiffes etwa aus der Kabine geworfen?"fragte er.

Lucas dachte kurz nach. „Nein, wenn Sie es so gemütlich finden, können Sie auch noch bleiben. Bei der Gelegenheit können Sie auch gerne noch mein Zimmer aufräumen, wenn Sie Lust dazu haben. Ich muss aber los. Bitte nicht vergessen die Tür zu zumachen, wenn Sie gehen, Captain."Er salutierte flüchtig und war schon im Begriff zu gehen.

„Du solltest lieber aufpassen, dass du es nicht übertreibst. Sonst hetze ich dir eine ganz bestimmte Doktorin auf den Hals, die hier aufräumt, so dass du nichts in deinem Leben jemals wieder findest."Bridger sagte dies mit einem Lächeln, aber Lucas merkte trotzdem, dass ein gewisser Ernst mit im Spiel war. Beide gingen aus der Kabine auf den Korridor.

„Aye Sir."Sagte Lucas nun etwas weniger vorlaut.

„Gut, dann sind wir uns ja einig. Was hast du denn jetzt so wichtiges vor?"

_Mit Ben zusammen die Kombüse unsicher machen, um zu gucken, wo das Eis abgeblieben ist_, dachte Lucas. „Essen."

„So. Ich fürchte ich hab heut noch ein wenig zu tun, bevor ich zum Essen komme. Ist auch noch recht früh für Mittag. Meinst du nicht?"

Innerlich haute sich Lucas mit der Hand an den Kopf. Der Captain hatte Recht. Es war noch nicht einmal halb zwölf. Mist. „Ich befinde mich noch im Wachstum Captain. Ich hab ständig Hunger."

Nathan Bridger zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na ja, wenn du meinst. Dann lass es dir schmecken."

„Werd ich. Bis dann." Lucas drehte sich schnell um und machte sich auf, Richtung Messe. Das war ja gerade so noch einmal gut gegangen. Vor der Tür zur Messe wartete auch schon ein ganz bestimmter Offizier auf Lucas.

„Okay, wie lautet der geheime und raffinierte Plan?"fragte Lucas, als sie so vor der Tür standen.

„Wieso Plan? Du wolltest Iva fragen, ob sie weiß, wo das Eis ist. So einfach."

„Die Frage war wohl Macht der Gewohnheit. Also los."

Lucas konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, dass Iva es einfach nur wieder gut mit ihm gemeint hatte und das Eis längst sicher irgendwo gelagert wurde. Das wäre doch wieder typisch.

„Iva, das Eis, das wir...Dr. Westphalen!"Lucas schluckte als sie den Raum betraten, in der Kristin anscheinend schon auf sie gewartet hatte und fragte sich ernsthaft, inwiefern die Doktorin eins und eins zusammen zählen würde.

„Lucas, Lieutenant." Sie nickte den beiden zu und verschränkte lächelnd die Arme.

„Oh."Presste Ben leise durch seine Zähne, während er nervös zu Kristin schaute. Lucas legte die Stirn in Falten und blickte Ben aus den Augenwinkeln fragend an. Dr. Westphalen musste ein Lachen unterdrücken.

„Sie starrt uns an." Kam es wieder undeutlich aus Bens Mund.

„Oh."

„Meine Herren, Sie sind überführt."Sagte sie triumphierend.

In einer Ecke der Küche entdeckten sie nun Iva, die langsam auf die anderen drei zukam. „Es tut mir leid. Das ist meine Schuld, aber als Dr. Westphalen mir klar gemacht hatte, wie ungesund das viele Eis wäre, da ..."Iva blickte ernsthaft besorgt zu Lucas und sprach nicht weiter. Dieser und Ben hatten ihr geschockt zugehört und schauten nun eher verärgert zur Schiffsärztin.

„Ihr glaubt doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ihr damit so einfach durchgekommen wärt. Ich habe auch wirklich keine Lust auf einen Navy-Offizier und einen Computerexperten mit ach so schlimmen Bauchschmerzen auf meiner Krankenstation."

Lucas rollte mit den Augen. „Das bisschen Eis ist doch nun..."

Dr. Westphalen lachte: „Jetzt fangt nicht an zu schmollen. Seid lieber froh, dass ihr noch nicht zum Küchendienst abkommandiert worden seid."

Der Versorgungsoffizier verzog das Gesicht. Die Vorstellung gefiel ihm gar nicht. Bei seinem Glück würde er dann unter Ivas Fittiche geraten, bei der sein sonst so erprobter Charme keine Wirkung zu zeigen schien. „Da fällt mir ein, ich hab noch dringende Bestellungen zu erledigen. Hätt ich doch fast vergessen."Er lachte verlegen und machte sich gekonnt aus dem Staub.

Lucas schaute seinem vermeintlichen Freund entsetzt hinterher und ärgerte sich am meisten darüber, dass er mit dieser Ausrede jetzt wohl nichts mehr erreichen würde. Jetzt stand er Kristin und der beeinflussten Iva allein gegenüber.

Kurze Zeit später, als Lucas wieder auf „freiem Fu"war und um eine Ecke bog, wartete dort Benjamin Krieg auf ihn, der ihn ungläubig anschaute. „Wie hast du das geschafft? Wie bringt man den Doc von einer Strafe zu einem Eis?"Ben verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Tja, mein werter Freund," das letzte Wort betonte Lucas besonders, „Das ist es halt, was den Unterschied zwischen uns ausmacht."

„Du meinst, weil du ein Genie bist, konntest du Dr. Westphalen überreden von einer Strafe abzusehen und dir ein Eis zugeben?"

„Äh, nicht direkt. Die Strafe wurde erlassen, weil ich jung und hundeblicktauglich bin."

Ben grinste seltsam und verschränkte die Arme. „Und das Eis?"

„Hier kommt wohl eher zum Tragen, dass du nicht nachdenkst."

„Geht's auch noch ungenauer?"

Lucas klopfte Ben auf die Schulter. „Das Eis gibt es zum Nachtisch in der Messe. Bis später."

Während das Computergenie in den Gängen der seaQuest verschwand, machte sich Lieutenant Krieg schnurstracks auf den Weg in Richtung Eis.

ENDE

* * *

Anm.: Lasst mich am Leben! Ich weiß ja jetzt nicht inwiefern ihr mit so einem Ausgang des Ganzen gerechnet habt ;) , aber irgendwie ergab sich das dann einfach so. Also ich hatte meinen Spaß hehe, ich hoffe ihr auch ein bissl. Danke für's Lesen! 


End file.
